I'm Not BulletProof
by unforgettable13
Summary: ONESHOT. This is a random love story oneshot about a troubled girl and a boy, who are in love but are having difficulties. The girl wants to give up, but the boy decides otherwise. It contains a lot of fluff, but I love it ; R&R please!


**Soo….I was just bored tonight and decided to write a random story. It's just a oneshot, so no, I'm not going to continue it because I really don't know where it was going anyways. And no, I'm not giving up on "it's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair" just yet. We'll see about that one ;)**

**R&R PLEASE!**

**

* * *

  
**

I turn my head, glancing back at the houses for one last time. _Tonight's the last night_, I had said to him. He had replied, _What are you talking about? _I didn't answer. My smile fell and I looked away. He asked what was wrong, but I couldn't tell him. He couldn't know. Never. He wouldn't understand.

I sigh, a dull pain beginning to grow in my chest. Just then, I hear the lock of a door click quietly, then footsteps. I try to focus on the front hood of my car, but soon count the steps and the breaths that go along with them.

"What are you doing out here? What's wrong?" He sounds concerned. It almost makes me turn around. Instead, I close my eyes tightly, clench my hands into fists, and lean forward against the front of the car.

I take a deep breath but don't say anything.

"I don't understand. What's going on?"

I laugh; a humorless, almost sour laugh. "Nothing that concerns you."

He walks closer. I can feel him close to my back. He's too close. My armor is breaking. "I want to help you."

"No one can help me. And you don't even know what's wrong."

"I don't care, as long as you don't…leave me. Please, just stay. I love you."

He reaches out and touches my shoulder with one hand. That area of armor shatters. I feel his warm touch and the rest of his body heat radiating around my body and the car.

"Impossible. I…can't. I just can't. This isn't going as planned."

"_As planned_?" he replies, horrified, slightly recoiling his hand. "You planned this all out?"

"To the minute. And don't say that's like me, because it isn't."

He hesitates. "Why?" His voice cracks audibly.

"Obviously to stay away from you, because I knew that _this_ would happen." His other hand touches my shoulder, and both of his arms wrap around my shoulders, across the front of my chest. Then he does something else, worse.

He kisses the back of my head; ever so lightly, but with just enough pressure to make an impact. In that moment, it feels like a bullet just pierced my heart; like he's clawing at my chest, his hands bloody, attempting to rip it out. _I knew I should've worn my bullet-proof vest._

"Please," my voice cracks. My voice never cracks. He obviously senses that, and tightens his grip. "Let go. Leave me be."

"Never," he whispers. "I love you too much." He presses the rest of his body into the back of mine, his heat transferring to my cold body.

I feel my eyes filling with tears, and I squeeze them tighter, trying to escape the world—his touch, his love, _him_.

"Save me," I whisper. "I can't do this alone."

"You don't have to, don't you know that?"

"Yeah…I do now."

"I'll help you, if you'll let me."

I hesitate, unsure. But then a squeaky "Yes" escapes my lips, and he grips me even tighter—though I didn't think it was possible.

"I love you, you know? So, so much. And I'll always love you; forever and always," he whispers gently, into my ear.

"I know. I love you too." I can barely speak, but I know he heard me. I let a tear fall and he lets one arm go and wipes it away.

He turns me around slowly, never separating our bodies, and gently kisses my nose when I'm facing him. I open my eyes, meeting his tender, sweet, chocolate ones. He smiles; a smile that lights up his entire face, a smile I had longed to see for some time. I try to smile, only successfully pulling one corner of my mouth up, but he just smiles wider.

"We're gonna be okay," he says quietly.

"We're gonna be okay," I repeat, even quieter.

And when he kisses me again, so lovingly and gently, I know that we really _are_ going to be okay.

* * *

**Please review, subscribe, favorite, whatever. And tell your friends ;) Haha thanks so much.**

**- Lauren**


End file.
